


Thunder and lightning. (Joshler oneshot)

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Thunderstorms, fear of loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Tyler is terrified of thunder and the darkness a storm brings.





	

**Josh's POV**

"Tyler? Ty!" I yelled through the house as I frantically ran from room to room.

_Rumble_

_Crash_

A storm had started about ten minutes ago, and lightning had knocked the entire blocks power out. Since the thunder began and Tyler disappeared, I searched with only flashes of light as my guide to find my boyfriend.

"Tyler! Ty- oh Tyler there you are!" I said relieved as I pulled the office chair out from the desk and knelt down.

_Boom_

_Rumble_

_Flash_

"Tyler? Baby?" I set my hand on his shoulder and a flash of light showed me he was curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing. He flinched when I made contact.  
"Oh baby..." I climbed under the desk as well and pulled his head into my lap while I stroked his hair gently.

"Hey, baby its okay. Shhhhh its okay. What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked worrily, still running my fingers through his hair. He answered with another choked sob.

_Crash_

_Rumble_

He flinched and tensed up with every noise.

I think I knew what was up.

I pulled him up for a second while I reached into my chair for my blanket I always snuggled in while using my computer. I wrapped it around him and pulled him into my lap so he was sitting sideways in between my legs with the side of his head rested below my chin.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered.

"Dont be sorry, honey. Its okay. It'll be okay. I promise." I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"I-" he was interrupted with his own yelp as the sky roared once again, and he cowered into my chest with a sob. He didn't talk after that. I just held him and rocked him and kissed him on the head. I whispered sweet words in his ear as the war fought itself out in the sky.

We sat like this all night.

I woke up to him sleeping with a death grip on my shirt. I carried him to our bed and snuggled him under our blankets. I held him closer, and he smiled gently in his sleep.

"I promised." I smiled as I kissed his sleeping head and fell back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
